


Forbidden Garden

by Shouko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouko/pseuds/Shouko
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky ice skates as entertainment for the Emperor and Otabek (otherwise known as Prince Arashi) is a harsh woman-hating spoiled prince. Otabek and Yuri fall for each other and fight through socioeconomic class differences, rumors, and anyone who dares try top stop them in order to be together.(Slightly tsundere Yuri)(Viktuuri is gonna be so small it'll be nonexistent so if you thought this was viktuuri nope sorry)





	1. The Second Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This kingdom that I made up is in no way historically accurate, I just shoved chinese and japanese history together, added some made up elements and boom I have an empire.

 

# Forbidden Garden

 

   "His Majesty and the second prince arrive!" A woman announced as she gracefully entered the room. The woman was dressed in a ruby red kimono adorned by golden dragons spitting emerald green fire out of their mouths. Her hair was tied up into a bun with golden chopsticks and an emerald flower decorating it. All of this was indicative of her position within the palace. The woman happened to be named Mizu, and she was a part of the Imperial Harem. The group had about 13-21 women at the time.

 

   Yuri Plisetsky looked up,  _ the Emperor, here? Why?  _ Yuri got down onto his knees and brought his head to the floor, “I wish the Emperor health and good fortune.” The solemn words were echoed by every other person in the room. 

 

   Yuri and his fellow lowly servants were in a changing room and were preparing to head out to practice. They were all entertainers, though Yuri was the only foreign entertainer. Yuri was abandoned as a child in Russia, a visiting Geisha adopted him and took him to Japan where he was raised and trained as a Geisha. He even ended up working as a Geisha until his talent for ice skating was found. The Emperor selected him to work as an entertainer in the palace and be the star of the ice shows. His adoptive geisha mother was offered a role in the Imperial Harem but denied it, only asking that she be so fortunate as to be able to visit her son and have him home when his services weren’t needed. The Emperor was kind and granted her the wish.

 

“Kneel to hear the Imperial Decree.”

 

   Everyone rose the upper half of their bodies but stayed on their knees. Yuri hated all the formalities of the Imperial Family but, he could recognise that he was very fortunate. He was making money for himself and his mother, Mameha who would have to retire soon due to age. She was 28 and still looked beautiful, but Yuri was worried that it wouldn’t last forever.

 

   “Illness and treachery has left the staff bare, therefore we are changing the roles of a series of people as follows: Yuri Plisetsky will temporarily serve as the Second Prince’s lady-in-waiting, Nana Shiri will temporarily….”

 

   Yuri’s eyes drifted up to the Second Prince. He was the son of a woman from Kazakhstan that the Emperor fell in love with. The woman refused to move to Japan and the Emperor granted this but refused to leave her the son. The woman kept the Second Prince for the first four years of his life and on his fifth birthday he was taken and transported to Japan. The Second Prince was named Arashi Akisora once he was brought to Japan; However, The Second Prince only used that name for formal matters, in his private life he went by his birth name: Otabek Altin. Otabek was always, different. He wore a brand new fashion created in Britain called suits. Most people thought he looked awfully silly, but Yuri found it rather cool. Otabek also refused to follow most Imperial traditions and formalities, making him a sort of black sheep.

 

   When Yuri was paying attention again the Imperial Decree was over and everyone had risen to their feet. Yuri quickly rose to his too and walked to be by Otabek’s side. Otabek looked at him expressionlessly and in fluid Russian asked: “Do you speak your mother tongue?”

 

   All eyes turned to Otabek who spoke Russian, everyone seemed perplexed as nobody knew Russian. In fact most of them spoke only Japanese.

 

   “Yeah.” Yuri replied in Russian.

 

   “Come with me, your belongings will be brought.” Otabek responded in Russian, walking out of the room. Yuri, irritated that the Second Prince already seemed like a dick, followed. Otabek lead him through the main palace to the west wing where the prince lived. Otabek showed him the servants quarters then left him there, leaving him with the message that once “she” was trained, “she” would become his lady-in-waiting. Yuri was a bit pissed at the gender pronoun he was given but, honestly he’d become used to it. As a geisha he pretended to be a girl and when he was brought into the palace he was assumed to be a girl. The people he worked with, however, knew that he was a male.

 

   “Hi Yuri, my name is Mei.” The girl smiled, she was dressed in a plain pink yukata and her hair was worn in an unadorned… something. Yuri had never seen the style before, but her hair was held in a style similar to a bun if all the hair fell out of the bun. The part of her hair that should have been a bun was in very tight tendrils. 

 

   “It’s called a ponytail, because it looks like a horse’s tail- see?” Mei rocked her head, swishing the ponytail, “The Second Prince prefers western styles so that is what we accommodate.” Mei smiled kindly at Yuri. Yuri didn’t understand that particular fashion, he simply thought her hair looked like an octopus.

 

   All of Yuri’s clothes except his ice skating outfits were thrown out and he was given a few yukata. They were plain like Mei’s, made out of cotton. “These are for women.” Yuri stated in a pissy tone of voice. 

 

   “Yes.” Mei widened her eyes and tilted her head. A confused look hung over her face, as if Yuri was making the most obvious statement in the world.

 

   “I’m not a fucking woman.” Yuri glared.

 

   Mei gasped and her eyes began to water, Yuri found himself even more pissed off. Women in the palace were dainty and Yuri hated that. Geisha were strong and independent, he preferred to be around those women more. They often acted fragile and dainty but truly weren’t. A fragile geisha couldn’t make it in that rough world. Though, if Yuri was being entirely honest, he didn’t like women romantically or sexually at all. At the tender age of 15 he already knew that he preferred men.

 

   “Don’t waste my damn time with your tears, now you know I’m not a woman and the problem is solved?” Yuri said. Mei nodded and she trained him. The training took a week period, and Mei never let go of Yuri’s rough attitude. She tended to be jumpy around him, and sometimes started crying before he even said anything. It pissed Yuri off. Eventually Yuri started serving as a lady in waiting. His position couldn’t be changed because the Emperor thought Yuri was a woman and all the servants figured if he revealed he was a male now then the Emperor would think Yuri had tricked him even if Yuri never told him that he was a woman.

 

* * *

 

    Yuri walked behind Otabek through a pathway to a residence known as the Emerald Palace, it was simply a house where one of the Imperial Harem resided. Otabek was placed in charge of the Imperial Harem since he lived at home. He was also given permission to use them as the Emperor did but it was well known Otabek never did- despite various plots to gain his attention.

 

   Once formalities were done, Otabek and the consort Tomomi sat next to each other and were served tea. Tomomi quickly began to complain, “Mayuyu stole the jade comb that the Emperor gifted me for my birthday!!!” Tomomi whined.

 

   “Then I’ll have a new one ordered.” Otabek answered flatly, obviously not getting the problem.  _ What is he fucking stupid he can’t just have a new one ordered. How long has he been in charge of the Harem and why. _

 

   “Arashi-channnn! That’s not the issue! If she wears my comb it could destroy my entire career!” Tomomi puffed up her cheeks angrily.  _ Arashi will probably see through her childish pretense, of course the Second Prince wouldn’t be fooled by such a lame guise. _

 

   “A… comb?” Otabek asked calmly. Tomomi sqeauled in frustration and vigorously nodded out a yes.  _ He fell for it!  _

 

   “Arashi-sama you need to take this more seriously!” Yuri spoke up, Tomomi nodded vigorously in response as Yuri continued, “If Mayuyu-san wore that jade comb at an opportune time when she knew that the Emperor would give her a ‘surprise’ visit or would see her ‘randomly’ and the Emperor remembers the comb then he will assume that Tomomi gave it away and get angry at Tomomi-san and because she isn’t there she can’t defend herself. If she can’t see the Emperor again she won’t be able to explain herself and her life will be ruined! Even when she explains herself, the damage will have already been done.” Yuri gripped Otabek’s wrist, explaining the predicament enthusiastically. As someone who grew up with geisha, he tended to be very emotionally involved in affairs like that.

 

   “When did I give you permission to speak?” Otabek glared at him harshly. Yuri bit his lip and looked off into the distance.

 

   “Arashi-channn! She’s right! You have to get my comb back!” Tomomi whined. Otabek, tired of her whines, barged into Mayuyu’s residence and demanded the comb and had the residence searched but no comb turned up and Mayuyu started crying because she was so insulted that he thought she was a thief. Otabek ended up in the same exact spot in Tomomi’s house the next day who whined even more than before.

 

   “Wherever the stupid comb is, it’s gone now. Just get over it.” Otabek said flatly.

 

   Yuri simply rolled his eyes, first Otabek was getting completely played by these women. He hadn’t even realized that the weakness they showed him was simply to get the response they wanted. Second, he had no idea how to rectify the situation and Yuri was positive he didn’t understand the gravity of it to begin with.

 

   “I can’t just get it!” Tomomi puffed up her cheeks again and furrowed her brows. Otabek simply sighed and leaned back in his seat, clearly exhausted by the whole ordeal.

 

   “What’s your name?” Tomomi looked over at Yuri.

 

   “Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

   “Yu-chan, what do you think I should do?” Tomomi tilted her head at Yuri.

 

   Otabek simply let out a laugh, “She doesn’t know what to do, she’s just some ice skater or something. I-”

 

   “Tomomi-san, here’s what you have to do,” Yuri cut off Otabek entirely. Otabek tried to put him in his place and get him to stop talking but Yuri ignored him, “Get the Emperor’s attention sexually first, act as if you are longing to be in his bed. Next, after the act is done with, sadly mention your lost jade comb. Never once suggest it has been stolen. Mayuyu will be unaware and when she uses her plan, the Emperor will be on your side.” Yuri told her. Tomomi glowed with excitement and clapped her hands together at the idea.

* * *

 

   “Never speak unless I ask you to fucking speak, do you understand me?” Otabek yanked Yuri into his (Otabek’s) room. Yuri mumbled an apology under his breath, he shouldn’t have spoken out of turn but Otabek was completely helpless.

 

   “I had that situation under control, I am in charge of the Imperial Harem, not you.” Otabek reprimanded him. Yuri couldn’t help but crack a grin, Otabek had in no sense of the word had anything under control.

 

   “What do you find amusing, you think I’m incapable of getting a comb? You’re dismissed from my service. Leave now.” Otabek drew his hand far back and slapped Yuri across his face.

 

   “Oh seriously? Go fuck yourself, I solved your damn problem with Tomomi!” Yuri lost his patience. “What the hell are you complaining about? That I speak and have emotions? Here’s a friendly fucking tip for you- you’re not the only one allowed to have opinions. Oh, and by the way- I have a penis and it’s probably bigger than your shit you bitch!” Yuri completely went off the rails.

 

   Otabek’s angry expression faded to a different emotion that Yuri couldn’t place. “Undress.” Otabek commanded. A surprising reaction to Yuri doing something he should have been beheaded for.

 

   Yuri took off his Yukata and underwear. He stood naked in front of Otabek, wearing a smirk. Otabek looked up at him and smirked back, which caught Yuri off guard. For the next few weeks Yuri started doing more of Otabek’s chores. Along with walking with him everywhere he took on the duties of waking him up in the morning and helping him with his morning activities. Thankfully, Otabek refused any and all help in the bathtub. He bathed and dried himself. But he did have Yuri wash his hair and then dry it.

* * *

 

   “Arashi-sama seems to really like you.” Mei smiled at Yuri for the first time since he blew up on her. Otabek sent Yuri on an errand to check up on Tomomi. Otabek originally hadn’t wanted to part with Yuri but he’d already sent everybody else off and couldn’t locate them anymore.

 

   “Not really.” Yuri said, he spent a lot of time with Otabek, he was almost always by his side. 

 

   “Of course he does, right now you have one of the best jobs in the palace! I wish I could be Arashi’s kitten..”

 

   “Kitten? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Yuri glared.

 

   “Ah!” Mei jumped a little at the tone but continued, “Everyone calls you The Second Prince’s kitten because you know…” Mei tried to leave the rest vague but Yuri stopped dead in his tracks and stared her down. “All you do is stand around and get pampered by the prince…”

 

   “What? I do things!” Yuri insisted, trying to think of all the things he did…  _ Okay, when I wake up I wake the prince up. Then I sit with him while he bathes… and sometimes I take a bath with him too. I wash and dry his hair. I stand behind him while he eats breakfast. Then I walk around with him… then… more walking… and we eat lunch… walking…. Dinner….walking… I help him undress… I put him in bed and talk him to sleep… _

 

   Mei sort of chuckled at him as she watched Yuri’s brows furrow trying to think of all the things that he did. “I am certainly not pampered!” Yuri declared obstinately as they approached Tomomi’s house.

 

   “Remember yesterday when he hand fed you the deserts that the visiting french pastry maker made for him?” Mei giggled.

 

   “I was helping him decide whether or not to request the pastry maker make regular visits.” Yuri insisted as they walked in the door. They were then greeted by Tomomi’s servants who simply bowed their heads at Mei, but then bowed their full torso at Yuri.

 

   “W-what? Oh, I think you’ve mistaken me for someone. I’m just a ser-” Yuri began but was cut off by one of the attendants.

 

   “Yuri Plisetsky right? You’re the Second Prince’s Kitten!” The girl smiled but her friend hit her and whispered, “you’re not supposed to say that to her face!”

 

   “I AM NOT A KITTEN!” Yuri yelled, stamping his foot, “If anything I am a tiger! Not some helpless kitten!”

 

   The noise attracted Tomomi who simply smirked, “Come in Yuri, sit with me. I’ve always wanted to see what was so special about the Prince’s kit- tiger.” Tomomi led the now embarrassed Yuri in and motioned for him to sit at her feet.

 

   “Is it true, that all he does is pamper you?” Tomomi asked, Yuri wasn’t at all surprised by the decrease in her childish nature. He knew from the beginning it was a show for Otabek. Yuri looked around, Tomomi had a few other visitors too- all consorts in the harem.

 

   “Not at all, my lady.” Yuri said, looking her directly in the eyes.

 

   “I told you guys it was just a rumor.” Haruna, another consort. “There’s no way that she takes baths with him and eats with him.”

 

   “Well… no that’s all true. I only take baths with him sometimes when the water is too hot. Also, I don’t eat with the prince persay- he just feeds me some of his food.” Yuri insisted, looking up at Haruna. All the consorts gave loud gasps and began chattering.

 

   “Yuri here is a foreigner here so maybe she doesn’t know. But, the way Otabek treats you is uncustomary. Everyone has their favorite servants but…not like this. You talk without being asked and look your superiors in the eyes… like right now,” Tomomi said, Yuri averting his eyes, “The way you speak, treat others and act is very casual and ordinarily you would be flogged. If you didn’t know already I’ll tell you: you’re above punishment. If you can remember, you’ve been slapped once by someone. You haven’t seen them again right?” 

 

   Yuri nodded, one of Mizu’s guards didn’t like his tone and slapped him ten times on each side of his face. When Otabek was reunited with him, he gave Yuri a soothing balm to put on his face.

 

   “That’s because he was demoted, he works on the opposite side of the Imperial city now. Arashi had him slapped twenty times on each side of the face.” Haruna interjected with a scandalous tone.

 

   “Ah, speaking of. You’re here but the prince isn’t, he sent you on an errand? It must be important if you were sent.” Tomomi said.

 

   “My prince wanted to know about the comb.”

* * *

 

   On another usual day, Yuri walked with Otabek around while Otabek fulfilled his duties. Otabek walked to a garden and sat down on a bench- then gestured for Yuri to sit next to him.

 

   “What do you remember about Russia?” Otabek asked him in Russian. They’d begun conversing in Russian, Otabek said it was because he never wanted to forget how to speak it.

 

   “I don’t have many memories…. But my favorite of the few I have left are about pirozhkis. They’re the most delicious food I’ve ever had.” Yuri gave a small smile and at Otabek’s order, recounted his memories of the sensations of eating one.

 

   “I want to go back. This place tires me.” Otabek sighed.

 

   “Then go.” Yuri said plainly, Otabek stared at him for a moment then let out a laugh.

 

   “I can’t get up and leave, if the First Prince dies or is unable to serve then I’m the next in line and the last son available. If I leave, the throne is left to one of the two princesses upon the First’s death.” Otabek explained.

 

   “Then that’s your own damn fault that you won’t leave.” Yuri rolled his eyes, something he felt free to do around Otabek. Otabek punched him lightly in the arm and they left, going back to Otabek’s room.

 

   As Yuri removed Otabek’s socks and shoes, he couldn’t help but wonder about the rumors that were flying around. He started paying attention to how Otabek treated other people versus him- at he saw a very large difference. Yuri never left Otabek’s side, but other servants Otabek would simply tell to go away because he was tired of seeing the same face.

 

   “Yuri, is something wrong?” Otabek reached his hand down and ruffled Yuri’s blonde hair. Yuri could feel the other servants in the room staring down at him.

 

   “Have you heard… what they call me?” Yuri spoke in Russian, looking up at Otabek.

 

   “My pet tiger and my kitten?” Otabek asked, switching to Russian as well, and Yuri nodded. “What about it?” Otabek asked, motioning for Yuri to finish the task.

 

   “Am I special… to you?” Yuri asked softly, moving up to remove Otabek’s suit jacket. Yuri’s face flushed a light pink as he spoke. Yuri had developed feelings for Otabek, since realizing that he was pampered. He wouldn’t dare say that they were innocent lovey dovey feelings because they weren’t. He found himself sexually attracted to Otabek. Really sexually attracted to Otabek. It wasn’t at all helping that Yuri saw Otabek naked daily- multiple times a day. Yuri wasn’t romantically attracted to Otabek- he smothered those feelings as soon as they arose. Him? And the Second Prince? No way. It was unrealistic and a setup for heartbreak so Yuri killed those feelings anytime he felt them occurring.

 

   “Yes.” Otabek said as Yuri unbuttoned his shirt. Yuri’s face turned a dark red at this, how could Otabek so easily say that… and what did he mean?

 

   “Your face is beginning to resemble a tomato, Yuri. Am I not special to you?” Otabek asked shamelessly. Yuri stuttered to try to find an appropriate answer to that question but thankfully Otabek began speaking again and saved him from answering, “I’m very observant. I see you, how you look at my body when I’m naked. I can feel how tenderly you touch me when you’re undressing me. How you’re the slowest at taking off my shirt, and you always do it like we’re lovers who are about to go to bed together. You do everything like that really… as if you’re doing it because you care and not because it’s your job.” Otabek said. Yuri’s hands became shaky as he removed Otabek’s shirt, he quickly finished the task and looked up into his eyes. Yuri was sure Otabek could hear his heart racing and feel how warm he felt all over. 

 

   “Was I mistaken?” Otabek asked.

 

   “N-no, I, it’s that- well- um- I just- sometimes- I mean- I-” Yuri fumbled over his words as he began removing Otabek’s pants.

 

   “Ah, that too. You always take a while undoing my pants, as if there’s something there that interests you. Is there something you want there?” Otabek smirked at Yuri then grabbed his hands to stop him from moving anymore.

 

   “N-no I’m sorry- I- Its just that I was- I’m not gay or anything- I- um- really-” Yuri shut his eyes as Otabek slowly moved Yuri’s hands down to his underwear. Yuri slowly felt the large member, he could tell by it’s stiffness that Otabek was excited.

 

   “Yuri. Do you want me?” Otabek asked deviously. Yuri turned red in response as his crotch reacted to what Otabek said.

 

   “What the hell are you talking about?” Yuri looked away, trying to willpower his erection to go down. There was no way that this was happening.

 

   “This is a yes or no question. Yuri.” Otabek stared into Yuri’s eyes, almost peering into his soul. Those dark eyes drove Yuri wild, making him feel intoxicated.

 

   “Yes.” Yuri answered softly. In Japanese, Otabek kicked everyone except Yuri out, then he turned his head to Yuri and smirked. Yuri simply froze, unaware of what was actually happening. Otabek then bent down and raised Yuri up, he then helped Yuri onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

 

   “I’m going to make love to you.” Otabek gently placed his lips on Yuri’s neck. Yuri could feel his heart rapidly increasing in its beating. What did Otabek mean by “make love”? Otabek moved his hand down to the obi on Yuri’s Yukata, he pulled it loose and began tenderly kissing Yuri’s porcelain skin. The sensation sent shivers down Yuri’s spine.

 

   Otabek worked his way down to Yuri’s underwear, leaving small kisses and lovebites, he then went back up to Yuri’s face and kissed him on the lips firmly. “The tiger has turned into a little kitten, hm?” Otabek whispered in his ear teasingly. Yuri had gained the infamous title of ‘The Second Prince’s Kitten’ but upon his insistence that if anything he was a tiger- people caught onto that too, and used them interchangeably.

 

   Yuri sat up and pushed Otabek down onto the bed.He undressed the man slowly, taking in all of his features as he did so. When he removed the man’s underwear he grasped it firmly which caused Otabek to let out a small sigh. Yuri took the erect member in his mouth (which he was correct about it growing) and began sucking on it. Yuri took the man as deep as possible until he started to gag. When he felt a gag coming on he took it all out and licked the man in long strokes from the base to the tip of his manhood. Yuri listened for Otabek’s small groans and gasps to know if he was doing something right. Otabek soon grew impatient and gripped Yuri’s blonde hair, forcing him down further onto his penis. Yuri took it for maybe ten seconds before he started gagging and choking, he slapped Otabek’s thigh and Otabek released him. Yuri sprang up and gasped for air, while he did so he saw Otabek’s face. He was panting and his eyes were trained on Yuri, the lust in his eyes evident.

 

   “Yuri, can I have you?” Otabek asked Yuri. It came as a small surprise because usually Otabek’s questions were really veiled orders. But Yuri could tell by the tender way Otabek looked at him, this was really a question.

 

   “I’m scared.” Yuri said the first thing that came to his mind and immediately felt like a child for saying it. Before he could take it back Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri and murmured into his ear, “I won’t force you Yuri but, if you did.. I promise to go as slow as you want until you feel ready, baby.”

 

   Yuri leaned into his touch, suddenly feeling warmed inside. Otabek had just called him baby, the feeling of getting such an affectionate term made Yuri melt inside. His fear dissipated and without thinking about it he nodded out a yes, giving Otabek permission to take him. Otabek prepped him first, he bent Yuri over and stuck a single finger into him. It was tight fit and Yuri felt a bit uncomfortable but he didn’t hurt. Yuri nodded and Otabek started pushing in the second one, and with that Yuri felt something. Pleasure and pain suddenly shot through his body. Otabek reached out to stroke Yuri’s soft hair to comfort him as he stuck another one in. Yuri let out an ouch and stuffed his face into a pillow, wiggling his ass to try to relieve the pain somehow. 

 

   True to his word, Otabek completely halted, he laid soft kisses and lovebites on Yuri’s thighs and ass until Yuri gave him another nod, saying it was okay to move. Yuri let out a pleased sigh as Otabek moved his fingers in and out of his ass. Otabek occasionally spread his fingers apart which hurt a little bit but after a few times, Yuri’s ass was stretched out enough to not be hurt by it. When Yuri began feeling nothing but pleasure, Otabek removed his fingers. He laid Yuri on his back and climbed atop him.

 

   “I’ve wanted you for so long.. Yuri. When I thought you were a girl I wanted you and it pissed me off because I don’t like girls. Then you undressed for me that one day and… ngh!” Otabek pressed about half of himself in and Yuri cried out in pain. “Fuck, Yuri you’re so tight. Ever since that day… I can’t stop haa… thinking about- ngh- you! Ah..” Otabek pressed all of himself in Yuri who began crying. His ass hurt so much, he wanted Otabek to pull out right then but he didn’t say anything about it. 

 

   “I could make you a powerful man Yuri, I can give you anything you want. Nn… mmm..f-fuck ngh!” Otabek buried his head in Yuri’s neck as he began thrusting himself into Yuri. Yuri listened with mixed emotions, happiness, confusion and frustration. He wrapped his arms around Otabek as the man nearly split him in half with his manhood.

 

   “There’s no better man for you, realistically speaking I’m the best that you could ever get.” Otabek continued thrusting into Yuri. Yuri stopped crying as the feeling of pain subsided and was slowly started to be replaced by a warm pleasure.

 

   “So be mine, Yuri. We have to keep it a secret for a while, but I’ll advance you through the ranks. I need you to be an Imperial Consort, it isn’t at all strange or appalling for me to court one of them. A mere entertainer, that could be an issue.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s neck as he made love to Yuri. Yuri let out a few high pitched moans, “Ahn! Ah.. ah… ah… mm.. Arashi...you’re not .mmm.. thinking… ah… if I was a nn… consort, then I would have to have.. Mm.. haa.. Ah.. have sex with your father.”

 

   “Don’t do that, avoid- ngg- that at all costs. Oh shit.. Yuri.. call me Otabek, or anything else… not that name. Mm- fuck- call me daddy, Yuri. Call me daddy.” Otabek moved his hips faster, going into Yuri faster and harder than his previous slow and careful pace.

 

   “Ahhh! Oh daddy- ngh! You’re.. Ahn… kind of a perv for liking that name.” Yuri, despite his current state, did find the energy to dispense on teasing the prince.

 

   Otabek let out a loud groan. “Thought I’d, ngh, try it out…., tell me how you feel baby. Ngh, tell me how your ass feels with me inside of it!”

 

   Yuri grabbed Otabek’s face with his hands and stared into his eyes for a few moments. Otabek groaned and panted as he fucked Yuri, his mouth stretched into a small smile as he stared back down at Yuri. “It’s so big.. Ngh- gonna cum- fuck I’m gonna cum!” Yuri dropped Otabek’s face and arched his back.

 

   “No! No no no, hold it. Don’t finish yet.” Otabek insisted, lowering his head so his forehead touched Yuri’s. He let out an aroused groan and murmured, “No baby… hold it for me. Hold it for daddy.”

 

   Yuri let out a high pitched moan, “Harder, harder! Ah, ah! Harder! Please! Daddy!”

 

   Otabek couldn’t help but obey, he grabbed Yuri’s wrists and pinned them above his head and with reckless abandon he began shoving himself inside of Yuri quickly. Yuri let out short high pitched moans and then arched his back once again, with a low, erotic groan he came, splashing his cum onto Otabek. 

 

Otabek then slowed down, fucking Yuri at a moderate pace and rubbing his body against him as he thrusted. Otabek closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Yuri’s slender frame mixed with his tight ass. Yuri simply let out soft moans and let Otabek have his way, after a while Otabek murmured, “Talk to me.”

 

   “Cum inside of me.” Yuri demanded in a very unsexy way. He then realized how unsexy it was then in a firmer tone demanded, “Hurry up and do it already.” Yuri soon realized how unsexy that was and clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment. Above him, Otabek chuckled and murmured the word ‘cute’.

 

   “Yes, master.” Otabek said playfully and after a few strokes he released his warm cum into Yuri, then removed himself. Yuri soon fell asleep, and when he woke he found himself in his bed- leaving him to wonder if that was all a very very vivid wet dream. Soon Yuri rationalized to himself that it had to be, there was no way that the Second Prince wanted to be with him of all people. 

 

   When he went to Otabek’s room to wake him up all of his convincing himself that last night never happened fell around his feet, because when Otabek woke up he pulled Yuri down and kissed him on the lips.

 

   “Mornin’ kitten.” Otabek said in h is usual rough morning voice. Otabek was the opposite of a morning person.

 

   “Arashi-sama, you can’t do that- what if somebody came in right now! What the hell are you even thinking about this early in the morning? Pervert.” Yuri ripped off Otabek’s blankets fo force him to wake up.

 

   “Say my name. Don’t call me Arashi-sama. Or you could give me an affectionate nickname like honey or baby or-” Otabek began.

 

   “Otabek-sama.” Yuri said stubbornly. Last night, most definitely happened.

 


	2. The Imperial Harem

     Over a month Yuri and Otabek's relationship hadn't really moved forward. They had that one initial night of passion, but since then, Otabek had returned to his normal behavior. They hadn't interacted in such a passionate or romantic way since then. In fact, Yuri was given more tasks and spent less of his day with Otabek. He did a lot of attending to the Imperial Harem on Otabek's behalf. They always had some sort of request or complaint which were now all filtered through Yuri. He enjoyed his duties, but still, it felt like Otabek had realized falling for someone of such a low rank was silly and had moved on.  

     Yuri walked slowly through the lush landscaping of the Emerald Palace, usually he did his tasks with haste so as not to stand out, but he was sure Otabek would cut him some slack for being slow just one day. Besides Otabek, Yuri found himself missing the ice. By trade he was an entertainer, a dancer and his specialty was ice dancing. The season for it was approaching, but he had been removed from that job. Yuri slowly slid one foot out onto the paved path and jumped, performing his best dry-land salchow. He then began moving his arms slowly, his body rhythmically gliding into a dance he did well on the ice.  _Axel... toe loop.... triple salchow would go here..._

    As Yuri lost himself in his dance he heard a voice, "Only the Second Prince's kitten would have so much free time as to be performing such a beautiful dance for himself." A silky smooth and kind yet assured voice called to him. It was Atsuko Maeda, she was, in simple terms, the most important consort in the Imperial harem. As the emperor's most beloved, she spent a great deal of her time by his side. She was being carried on a litter, it was a box without a door, with a padded seat inside, attached to two poles which were used by servants to carry the box. That kind of woman was too powerful to walk. So was the Second Prince, but Yuri suspected he thought it was too gaudy.

      "Maeda-sama!" Yuri dropped to his knees and lowered his torso to the floor quickly. His blonde hair hid his face, which Yuri was thankful for.  _Shit. I can't believe I did that, for sue I'll be punished now. Plus.... why does even she have to refer to me as a kitten._

"Accompany me to my rooms. What was your original task, I'll send Chi to do it." Maeda said regally. Chi was Maeda's favorite servant, though nobody ever called Chi a kitten or picked on her because Maeda was tougher on Chi than the rest of her servants. Chi also ran around meekly, afraid of her own shadow. Yuri felt a bit bad as he relayed his task to Chi who then speed walked off to complete it.

     Yuri walked beside the people who were carrying Atsuko Maeda. "The First Prince, have you met him?" Maeda asked.

     "No miss." Yuri answered with his head bowed, for once he would follow palace etiquette. Maeda had the ear of the emperor, who easily overrode the Second Prince, so Yuri couldn't be saved if he messed up with her. 

     "Then you shall presently. If you were going to try to entrap a prince, naturally he-" Maeda began.  _Entrap? If anything he's trapping me!_

    "You're wrong!" I found myself not being able to avoid my blunt nature, raising my voice at her and looking into her beautifully understanding eyes directly. "I haven't entrapped anyone, all I ever wanted to do was follow in the footsteps of my mother but I was called to the Imperial city for duty. Which I don't mind really because ice skating is my passion but then I got called to Arashi-sama's service, which I also don't mind, but then really I didn't ask for any of this!" Yuri declared.

     "How dare you speak to my lady like that!" One of her accompanying guards moved to punish me but Maeda shooed him away with a hand.

     "You are, indeed, everything you were said to be. Well then, lets go. You call my fellow consorts by name I hear? Then please, call me Acchan." Atsuko Maeda- or Acchan- said with a kind voice as the litter was set on the floor and she stepped out. I followed behind her into her housing. Her living area, was beautiful. There was nothing that wasn't encrusted with some sort of jewel, and there was a strong aroma that Yuri couldn't place, but it smelled expensive. Acchan sat on a pillow on a raised bench next to a strong and sturdy looking man with a brilliant grin. Yuri sat at Acchan's feet.

     "You're cute for a toy." The First Prince bent down and and put a few fingers under my chin and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but to scowl.  _Asshole, don't friggin touch me like you know me. Besides, WHOSE TOY! I am not a toy, I'll kick your ass, how much of a toy will I be then!? Tch, but either way I can't say anything. A man like this shouldn't be Emperor. Otabek is much more suitable._

"You're scowling? Is it only the Second Prince who can touch you? Don't forget that I'm above that foreign blooded bastard child. If I wanted you in my service, I would have you. Not that I would, there are much prettier women of much better blood than you, kitten." The prince flicked Yuri's head then turned to Acchan to speak to her. 

      _Damn it. Otabek might be a pervert but, he's more fit to run the country than someone like you. You're the bastard here asshole._

Yuri sat at their feet for what seemed to be eternity but in reality was only half an hour. The two spoke in a very basic and topical way. An annoying way of speaking that consorts used with the royal family. Geisha, in Yuri's opinion, were much better. They actually used seduction tactics and had skills to put on display for men rather than sitting around acting mildly interested. Geisha used conversation as a constant double entendre, and the good ones used every motion as a way to attract men. There was a strategy of chasing, then running until you thought the client couldn't stand it any longer. Not, whatever annoying and bratty things the consorts did when they weren't just hanging out.

     "All bow! The Second Prince Enters!" One of Otabek's guards announced as he walked into the door. I dropped my torso to the ground into a deep bow until my nose touched the floor. Acchan kneeled beside me, but only bent her torso halfway to the ground and lowered her head. All of her maids, however, bowed as low as me. I could see the Second Prince's shoes as he entered into the room.

     "Brother!" The first prince, who hadn't moved from his position, stood and hugged Otabek. Otabek didn't seem very amused and gave the prince a very brief hug before pulling away.

     "Does nobody around here think that I might need my servants back? Stop taking it upon yourselves to take her for long amounts of time."Otabek said, then sat down on the bench where Acchan was previously seated at. "You all may rise." He then said as if he only then realized that everyone was still on the ground. Acchan gracefully had a similar pillow placed on the bench on the other side of the First Prince.

     "You're back early. How did the fight go?" Otabek asked, speaking of the war their country was out with a barbaric clan that had sprung up and declared themselves a country on our land. Naturally, Yuri moved to sit at his feet, but at a closer proximity than he had with Acchan. As he kneeled with my hands on my lap, he faced sideways, looking at both Otabek and the other prince. Yuri's knees brushed against Otabeks feet, and when he felt it he looked down at Yuri with a cold glare before returning his gaze to his brother.

     "Well, we pushed them back on the main front. Have you managed to father any children yet in my absence, brother?" The First Prince laughed heartily.

     Otabek ran a hand through my hair, the warmth of his large hand comforted me and my eyes fluttered closed for a moment. He usually did that when he was stressed out or unhappy, and as he became more stressed his grip on Yuri's hair would become harder- so he enjoyed the gentle stroking while it lasted.

     "Why don't you focus less on having sex and more on learning how to run this country." Otabek asked, but as per usual it was really a demand. Yuri had never seen Otabek interact with his brother, and imagined that they would be close. Otabek, in reality, was even colder to his brother than the consorts.

     "I can do both at once. Besides, I would drop everything and be a happy man if miss Maeda would agree..." The First Prince turned to her. Acchan opened a fan she was holding and fluttered it in front of her face and turned away to whisper something to Chi as if she didn't hear the comment. It was a smart move. What the prince was suggesting wasn't only rude to his father, it was treason. Any other woman than Maeda would be fine for him to take, but as the emperor's favorite, she was off limits to any man's advances. 

     "Just kidding, anyways, you need to get out there and sleep with some women! Lets be frank here, is it because you have a small cock?" The First Prince asked insultingly, but still laughed easily. Yuri had to force himself not reveal a facial expression, the prince clearly didn't know what he was talking about. Otabek had no problems in that department. "Your are the Second Prince," the prince continued, "No woman will judge you for your setbacks. So it isn't really very necessary to be sleeping around with the lower class, is it?" The prince moved his eyes down to where Otabek was stroking Yuri's hair.

    "Do you often sleep with your pets?" Otabek asked critically, causing a small smile to enter Yuri's delicate face. Otabek, after all, was amazing.

     "Of course not-" The prince began to scoff before he realized what Otabek was saying. If Yuri was just a kitten, it made since to stroke, pet and feed him. Conversely, it then didn't make since to have sex with Yuri if he was a kitten to him. "I see, sorry for doubting you brother. Anyways, I talked to one of the consorts earlier today, she should be stopping by your room an hour after it turns dark tonight. The Emperor specially requested she service you and said if you liked her you could have her upon his death and borrow her until then." The prince explained, causing Otabek to grip painfully on Yuri hair.

     Without warning, Yuri's lower lip began to quiver. A consort was going to see Otabek? If the Emperor ordered it, Otabek couldn't refuse. That meant the two would be having sex. Some whore would be having sex with _his_ prince. Yuri tightened his fists and ground his teeth together.  _Not that he's mine to reserve... this asshole, he sleeps with me one day and from then on he's just cold. In the end, I suppose it was foolish to think we could be anything more than what we are._

    "I will have to thank him." Otabek forced a smile on his face then stood and Yuri rose next to him. "Until next time." Otabek excused himself out of the room and began making haste away from that building. Yuri could understand his anger, he was homosexual clearly, but he also couldn't tell anyone. Now he was forced to sleep with a type of person that repulsed him. Yuri stumbled trying to keep up behind him as he seemed to turn randomly, not heading towards anything in particular. Finally though, he stopped at a small clearing. There was a bench surrounded by flowering trees, bushes, vines and tall grass. Otabek then sat on it in a hurry and Yuri kneeled at his feet.

     "Here." Otabek said sharply, patting the seat next to him, so I moved to sit on the bench next to him.

     "Women repulse me, Yuri." Otabek said through gritted teeth. Normally, Yuri would of had a mouth response but Yuri held his tongue, instead biting his lip. _In the end, if I'm nothing more than a pet to him, I should stay silent. Besides, eventually he has to marry someone anyways- and that person could never be me. In the end we were nothing to each other, after all, I can't even stop him from sleeping with a different person. So... therefore..._ Salty tears began streaming down Yuri's cheeks uncontrollably. 

      "Yuri?" Otabek turned and placed two hands under Yuri's chin, tilting his head up slowly. Yuri yanked his head away and crossed his arms.

     "You have to so why are you complaining- when you get married you'll have to sleep with that person anyways." Yuri did his best to stop crying and emit a tough voice. 

     "I'll actually enjoy sleeping with the person I plan on marrying." Otabek sighed, leaning his head back against a tree. The words caused a scarlet blush to run across Yuri's face.

     "And who is that?" Yuri said darkly, "It's certainly not me, considering you haven't spared me a second of your time in probably a month. You don't even  have me help you with your baths anymore. I'm also doing things all day so I don't see you very often anymore." Yuri said more than he meant to but it was how he felt. How dare that asshole say something about marriage after his behavior.

     "That's how you felt?" Otabek raised an eyebrow, "I overheard you speaking to a servant, and you sounded like you wanted to do more things and be less of my pet. It seemed like-" Yuri didn't let Otabek finish his statement. Yuri placed his hand over the man's mouth and furrowed his eyebrows together in irritation.

     "Instead of eavesdropping on my conversations maybe you should consult me stupid." Yuri said in an irritated tone of voice when in reality he was so happy he could cry again. So after all, Otabek was really thinking of him the whole time? The thought warmed Yuri's heart.

     Yuri could feel Otabek smirk onto his hand. The dark prince grabbed Yuri's wrist and moved it away, he then leaned over and pressed his lips to Yuri's softly. "Then repay back the time I've lost with your body." Otabek said arrogantly, pulling apart Yuri's kimono and with a hand on Yuri's chest, he pushed him down on his back onto the bench. 

 

     "Asshole! You're the one who wasted my time!" Yuri demanded, trying to push Otabek away as the man carelessly laid love bites all along his collarbone. "Besides, someone could come- Arashi-sama-" Yuri stopped as Otabek suddenly sat up. To be honest, he was a little disappointed. In reality, he didn't want Otabek to stop. He wanted Otabek to ravage his body right then and there.

      "Otabek, Yuri, Say it." Otabek said firmly, gripping Yuri's knee.

      "Otabek.... sama.." Yuri said softly, watching a smile cross Otabek's face at hearing it.

     "Yuri..." Otabek bent over and cupped Yuri's face, gazing down at him with a warm smile that simply oozed affection.

       "What do you want this time?" Yuri scowled, looking away from embarrassment. How was it possible that a single man was that perfect.

     "If I've wasted your time, then," Otabek loosened his clothes "feel free, to take my body as repayment." He said without any shred of shame.  _Shameless pervert. How does he get of pulling lines like that._

    "Not right now Otabek..." Yuri sat up and fixed his kimono, "Besides, you'll smell of another person when your consort comes. I know you'd hate to ruin tonight." Yuri smirked, teasing the man who deeply grimaced.

     "Tomorrow, or I'll simply ravage your body the way I want." Otabek said, wrapping and arm around Yuri's smaller body and pulling him in closely. Yuri couldn't decide if he wanted to take his opportunity or let Otabek ravage his body. Both sounded like great options to him. Otabek nuzzled his head into Yuri's hair, letting out another heavy sigh. "Why do women have lumps on their chest? They should only appear when it's time to feed babies. They aren't needed any other time and they look... disgusting." Otabek shivered. He then dragged his hands across Yuri's clothed chest, "You have to be in the room with me, or else I won't be able to get hard..."

     "Huh?" Yuri looked up at Otabek. it was customary for two people to be in the room or at least a smaller adjoining room while a consort and a royal family member consorted with each other, usually a guard and an attendant but- Yuri didn't imagine he would be made to watch. "I don't want to watch something like that." Yuri turned his head away. He could barely stand the thought of another woman's hand on Otabek, he certainly didn't want to watch.

     "Are you jealous beautiful?" Otabek used a finger on Yuri's cheek to turn his face to face him. "The entire time, I'll be imagining your body. I'm yours... Yuri." Otabek had a way with words that sent chills down Yuri's spine and a red hue to his face. With every passing moment, Yuri seemed to fall for him even more.

     "Jealous? Aren't you full of yourself? Hmph! Lets just go." Yuri stood up haughtily but Otabek only chuckled lovingly. 

     "Yeah, lets go." Otabek agreed, taking one of Yuri's hands and threading their fingers together. They walked together like that until they approached a more public area where Otabek let go of Yuri's hand. 

* * *

     Otabek decided to take a bath before he saw the woman, and informed his staff that he'd be taking one afterwards. He clearly wanted every inch of his body to be cleansed as if she had some sort of disease. Because of the time, almost all of his servants except the night shift guards and Mei who lived in a small servants room in Otabek's housing. Mei undressed Otabek and Yuri went to draw the bath. Otabek liked it at a precise temperature that Mei didn't know because she never helped with bathing. Yuri then sat at the side of the large bath and waited for him.

     Completely nude, Otabek strolled in and stepped in his bath. Standing, he leaned over the side of the in-ground bath and looked at Yuri expectantly. "Undress now." He demanded, staring at Yuri. Otabek undid his obi and let his kimono fall to the floor. He then removed his under garments, painfully aware of the man's intense stare. Yuri then stepped in the bath and the two sat down.

     "Yuri, I need you to prepare me... your adoptive mother is a great geisha correct? And she trained you to be one too? So, do something sexy. Be my geisha for the night." Otabek requested, a deep frown appearing on Yuri's face. "Did I insult you? Baby..." Otabek tenderly stroked Yuri's cheek.

      "Geisha and prostitutes are different." Yuri said firmly, but he could understand how Otabek wouldn't know if he'd never encountered either. Otabek stepped behind Yuri and wrapped his hands around him, placing a firm hand around his member which began to perk up. "Otabek..." Yuri couldn't help but turn around, which surprised Otabek by the look on his face. Boldly, Yuri threw his hands around the man and nuzzled his face into his neck. Otabek firmly returned the hug, resting his chin on top of Yuri's head.

     "I guess I am loved after all." Otabek said with a small smile.

     "I never said that." Yuri protested still, but then placed a firm kiss on the man's neck. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to claim the man as his before he was defiled by another person's body, and besides that, Yuri had missed the man so much. Yuri pulled away slightly and ran his hands down the man's strong and defined chest. His breath got a bit ragged from arousal as he thoroughly examined the body. "Get out the bath." Yuri ordered, once again catching Otabek by surprise.

     "Yes master." Otabek chuckled after a few seconds. He got out and sat down right outside of it. Yuri then got out and sat on Otabek's lap, facing him. Yuri then looked at the smug and rather pleased Otabek in the face and froze. He'd been put in charge yet, he didn't know what to do. Otabek caught the hesitation and pulled Yuri into a kiss, swirling his tongue next to Otabek's. "We don't have much time left tonight baby, but tomorrow, I'll let you take all the time you need." Otabek murmured when he pulled away, "for now.. I just need you to..." Otabek took Yuri's hand and wrapped it around Yuri's own cock. Yuri nodded and closed his eyes, he begun to stroke himself. As usual when he was pleasuring himself he imagined Otabek's hands all over his body. Small moans escaped Yuri's mouth and when he opened his eyes, Otabek was intensely staring at him while stroking himself.

      "A-ahn~ Otabek, do you, haa, ahh~ want me?" Yuri asked in between breathy moans. The words, to Otabek, were aphrodisiac but Yuri only meant it literally. He wanted to know if Otabek still craved his body like Yuri craved his.

     "Yes. Damn it yes." Otabek cursed, suddenly tackling Yuri to the ground. "They can tell that woman I'm busy. I need you." Otabek had just gotten the words out of his mouth when I knock appeared at his door.

     "Arashi-sama, miss Haruna is here to see you." Mei called, causing Otabek to growl. 

 

     "Yuri.." Otabek grabbed Yuri's erect member and shoved the entire length down his throat. Yuri almost cried out but Otabek put his hand over the man's mouth to muffle it. The man spent a minute sucking on the man before standing up and putting on his own robe rapidly. "That will have to do." Otabek stormed out of the bathroom. Yuri hurriedly put on robe himself, in his rush it fit loosely and quite inappropriately. He then ran out after him and went to stand in the man's bedroom, awaiting Otabek.

     After a few minutes Otabek walked in with Haruna. She had the best and bustiest figure out of all of the consorts. Haruna was clad in a simply robe which she easily removed and discarded the second she entered the room. She then pushed Otabek onto the bed, the behavior was unusual for a meeting between a consort and a royal family member. Typically the consort was to lay on the bed and simply accept what the man did to her. Yuri could only guess that she was picked specifically for her sexual behavior, and the Emperor assumed thats what Otabek needed to be sexually satisfied and attracted to a woman. Otabek complacently let Haruna do what she wanted. Haruna took off his robe and flung it away. Haruna didn't bother with any foreplay, that wasn't customary either. Foreplay was for poor people. Haruna was going to straddle Otabek but Otabek lifted her to change their position so she was laying upside down on the bed and he was on top of her, giving him a direct view of Yuri. 

     From that position Yuri could see the man's dick, it was half hard still and it began gradually becoming harder as he stared at Yuri with intense eyes. Yuri looked to where Otabek was staring, and his robe revealed his chest and all the love marks that scattered his body. Yuri quickly fixed his robe as Otabek entered Haruna who cried out. Yuri could tell by the sound it was real, Otabek was so large he could pleasure any woman who appreciated girth easily.

     Otabek thrusted in the woman with an uncomfortable face, he must of disliked the feeling, or disliked the idea at least. Yuri decided to help him. The guard was staring at the door and Haruna couldn't see Yuri, so it was perfect. Yuri reached in his robe and began to stroke himself, his face becoming red as he forced himself not to moan. Otabek's eyes widened and he thrusted in Haruna with vigor. This went on for about twelve minutes, before Yuri came into his hand, he then showed Otabek his hand. Otabek then put a hand over Haruna's eyes and gestured for Yuri to come closer.

     "Ah! Ah! How naughty prince, you're into this- ah! Next time, ah! I'll come blindfolded- ahn!" Haruna moaned out as Yuri walked forward slowly and softly. Otabek gestured for him to show his hand again so Yuri did, opening his hand in front of him to show what he'd done. Otabek then stretched his head forward and kissed the man firmly on the face. Yuri could tell he was trying to cum so he could finish the deed, so he loosened his robe more, once again revealing Otabek's aggressive ownership. Otabek shut his eyes tightly and in a small murmur announced he was going to finish. Yuri backed up to the wall and fixed his robe. 

      Mei made the two some tea, and the two soon redressed to enjoy it. After they were done, Yuri tucked Otabek in bed and sat by his side to talk him to sleep.

 

     "Yuri, sleep in the servants room with Mei. I want you here more often." Otabek mumbled with his eyes closed, holding Yuri's hand.

     "Yes, Otabek-sama." Yuri answered with a small smile, he took it as a victory that it took him to get Otabek to ejaculate.

      "What about honey?" Otabek suggested.

     "If you push it I'm going back to Arashi." Yuri threatened, causing Otabek to back off the subject.

     "In a few months, I have to travel to a neighboring country for diplomatic reasons. I'll be taking five guards, and I hope to take you as well. At that time, we should have a lot of alone time. In fact you could sleep in the same bed as me." Otabek mumbled sleepily.

     "I wonder if you're actually thinking about sleeping..." Yuri teased.

     "Of course I'll take your body at any chance I have, but without a doubt, I want to learn more about you and be a proper fiance. I care deeply about you Yuri. So, if you ever want something, please ask me for it. As I said before. I am the best possible suitor for you, I can give you anything you ever desired so long as you'll be mine." Otabek whispered.

      "What I want the most is, just," Yuri tried to force himself to say what he really felt, "you. That's enough for me."

      "I can do that for you. Are you sure that there is nothing else I can do for you? I won't think less of you, I know that my status is more of a burden for you than a plus." Otabek pressed again. To be truthful there was one thing Yuri wanted.

      "I want to be an ice dancer again. Even if it's just one show. The season is coming up so..." Yuri felt a little bad for using the man's status to get himself something.

      "I can arrange for you to take some time to do that. In return I want to see you practice. And I want to go on a date, like the citizens do. You know, when you put on nice outfits and-" 

     "I know what a date is. I don't exactly know how you plan to do that but, I accept." When Yuri looked over at the prince, he was fast asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
